


Reactions

by Maeve_of_Winter



Series: Married in Vegas [2]
Category: The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mart's family reacts to the news of his marriage. Follows "Fools Marry for Love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome constructive criticism on all of my works. If you want to leave a comment, that's perfectly fine, but if you'd prefer to send a message, my email is goldphoenixrising@yahoo.com.

The first day of summer vacation should be a happy occasion, but Bobby Belden is just bored out of his skull. Though it's only mid morning, he feels restless and desperate for excitement. He would go visit the Lynches, but they've already left for Miami. Many of his other friends have also taken off with their families to go to the beach or the mountains. The rest don't have their licenses but they do have working parents, thus negating the various fun activities which require a method of transportation.

As a last resort, Bobby logs onto his Facebook account to see if any of the Lynch twins have posted pictures of their Miami adventure. He'll at least have an excuse to mope around when he sees what other cool places his friends are visiting. No new pictures, but his Newsfeed does contain a surprise: an update from Mart about his relationship status. _Martin Belden is now married to Daniel Mangan._

"Oh my God!" Bobby exclaims, grinning. This timing is great; no way will his parents scold him for his report card when they can give Mart grief about getting married at a moment's notice. Bobby checks- yep, it was a Vegas wedding.

He grabs his phone and dials Mart. No answer. Same thing with Dan, same thing with Brian. He tries Trixie.

"Hello?" She rasps into the receiver. She's down at the shore with some college friends, and it sounds like she's just woken up.

"Did you see the news?" Bobby asks excitedly. "Dan and Mart got married!"

"What the hell?!" Trixie exclaims. "You're kidding me! To each other?"

"Yeah, it's on Facebook," Bobby tells her. "Check your Newsfeed! Oh my God, this is so great!"

"Report card that bad, huh?" Trixie queries dryly.

Bobby huffs. "For your information, I have always wanted Dan as a brother," he informs her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to call Brian."

This time, Brian answers.

"Dan and Mart got married!" Bobby blurts out in lieu of a greeting.

" _What_ ," Brian says, and then the call is disconnected.

Really, his siblings have no sense of decorum: Mart runs off to get married without telling anyone, Trixie readily whips out hurtful accusations, and Brian has terrible phone etiquette.

"Raised by wolves," Bobby mutters, dialing Mart once more. Still no answer from him, and no answer from Dan. He calls Trixie again.

"I think he was drunk," she says when she picks up.

"They probably both were," Bobby replies cheerfully. A thought occurs to him. "Oh, he and Diana didn't have anything going on, did they?" Mart and Diana have had an off and on relationship during college, but he thinks they haven't been together since before Christmas. It would be in very bad form for Mart to marry Dan while romancing Diana.

"No," Trixie says slowly, "they didn't, but I think Di still . . ." Her voice trails off, but then she recovers. "He and Diana haven't dated at all this year."

"You think she knows?" Bobby wonders. "I could call one of the twins so they could tell her," he offers.

"No, no, no," Trixie says hurriedly. "Don't call Diana. Actually, don't contact any of the Lynch family. I'll take care of Di- or, rather, Honey will. Hey, Bobby?"

"Hmm?" Bobby is scrolling through the ever-increasing congratulations and surprised reactions that fill Mart's Wall.

"Do either of our parents know about this?" Trixie asks cautiously.

"You're right, I should tell them," Bobby agrees. He abruptly ends the call and bounds out the door.

"Moms!" He shouts as he takes the stairs two at a time. "Mart and Dan got married in Las Vegas!"


End file.
